Quincy Extermination
by JAYTREES365
Summary: Just remembered my password after so long I need a Betta plz PM me
1. Chapter 1 bright light

"Yo" speech "Yo" ZANPACUTO

'thought' 'zanpacuto'

Chapter 1: Lust for Revenge

So Ichigo just got back from the royal palace of Oetsu Nimaiyu to get his zanpacuto forged new. Now he had a short sword that looked like it was just a thick trench knife with a gap in the inside of the blade, the second sword was a thinner straighter version of his shikai zangetsu b4. He broke his bankai trying to stop Yhwach. Only this one also had a gap in the same fashion as the shorter one. **(See cover picture, that's how he looks and that is his new zanpakuto.)**

**With Rukia and Byakuya**

"That is an impressive bankai Rukia. I'm proud of you. Now rest please, it's dangerous to use your bankai." **(This is right** after **she beat Asnodt.)**

"Thanks brother, but there is no time. Kenpachi just finished his battle, and it looks like four more Quincy are making there way to him. We can't let him get killed."

"Yes, you are right. The power he has is just what we need to turn this around. Let's just hope Renji can join us soon." said Byakuya.

They started flash stepping towards Kenpachi when they hear a loud clap, and saw a giant flash of light in the sky. It was followed by a huge surge of spiritual pressure.

'What? How? I thought that boy was sent back home. Then how can he be here, and so soon? How did he force his Zanpacuto in to revealing its true self in just under two days? **(Let's pretend that it didn't take two weeks or so to run down the stairs)** More importantly, why is he heading towards Kenpachi? Could it be he mastered his own spiritual pressure and therefore is now capable of sensing others spiritual pressure?'

"Rukia let's hurry. That boy is heading right for Kenpachi, and I'm not sure he knows what else is making it's way there."

"Yes brother, let's go." said Rukia 'I knew you would come back Ichigo; I have faith in you.'

"He knows, brother. That is why he is going straight there. That's just how he is. He doesn't care that he is out numbered. He doesn't care if he might die. So long as he can fight, no, so long as he can breath he will fight". Rukia told Byakuya with a hint of pride in her voice.

**-With Kenpachi in** **a** **giant crater-**

Kenpachi was in bad shape; not physically though. Physically, he just had a few cuts, bruises, a few bumps here and there, but his spiritual pressure was a different story. He needed some rest. Not much, just enough to regain his bearings. Then he would indulge himself again (cutting a damn meteor with just a shiki will do that to you). He was drained. He had little spiritual pressure. Which is still more than most had. To him though, it was a fraction of a fraction of his normal levels. He looked up at the sky when he heard the loud clap and saw the giant flash before he grinned knowingly.

'Ha, that boy. He sure has grown these past months. He was training with the royal guard. His spiritual pressure may have grown and changed a bit too, but that's it all right, took him long enough, too. That lazy bastard.'

As Ichigo got closer to the floor, his spiritual pressure became heavier. It almost felt like it was sucking the air out of everyone in the soul society, and pressing them down on the floor.

'What the- how? This is impossible! That boy is a damn demon! He isn't human after all. Now I know why he beat me back. I can't wait to fight him again.' thought Kenpachi. Then he felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure just disappear, as if it was never there. 'That's it. I'm going to die. They always say delusion is the first sign of death. Ha, I really thought I felt a stronger Ichigo. Shit, I even imagined he was stronger then me, What a jo-' he was cut off before he could finish his train of thought.

"Yo, Kenpachi. What are you doing just lying there like that, idiot you make it look like you are a weak, frail old man."

"Shut your trap. I'm just resting a bit ... wait what are you doing here Ichigo?"

"Who me? Well you see, um ..."

'This is bad. They really had a shot at taking him out. Just now, I bet it's his own fault, too, for toying with his opponent. Meh I wouldn't be here if he just finished me last time; so, in a way, it's a good thing, I guess...'

"Well I never thought I would get to say this; but I'm here to save you idiot" stated Ichigo in a nonchalant fashion and a proud grin.

Just as Ichigo finished speaking, 4 Quincies arrived. They all appeared to be female.

"Idiot, who the hell told you to save me? Get the hell out of here and I'll stall them. Go, now."

"He's not going anywhere, and you're going be dead soon. Got it you demon bastard?" said Giselle.

"Shut up Giselle. I'm going to kill them both before you can make them your toys," said Bambietta.

Just then, Ikkaku and Yamichika landed behind them on one knee, swords stabbed into the ground. Kenpachi and I looked at the Quincy.

"My, my! Boy you reek, you now that?" said Yamichika almost like he was talking to him self. "You really look the part though, don't you? But you just can't hold your urges, can you?" he said, now pointing at Giselle.

"What did you say, stupid soul reaper? Who do you think I am? How dare you insinuate something so foolish and degrading to me! I think I will make you my toy after all" **(Zambezi is what she means by toys.)**

As the Quincy where arguing, Yamichika looked at his captain, then at Ikkaku, then to the ground. "I-I'm s-so-sorry captain Zaraki, and Ikkak. I understand if you don't want me in the squad after I use this." Yamichika whispered almost to low to be heard but it was.

Yamichika released his true Shikai, and engulfed Bambianet in his kido zanpacuto vines, and gave Ichigo an opening. He took it, even though Ikkaku was about to take it him self. He let out a massive getsuga tensho. All that was left was Yamichika's zanpacuto's vines the body of the female Quincy disintegrated. No one had time to relax, as they heard a large explosion and turned to see Rukia with one of the other female Quincies lifeless body propped on her zanpacuto, then another Quincy getting shredded by Byakuya Kuchiki's Bankai.

"Hey, hey! What the hell is all this? Why the hell did you all come here? It was just going to be me and Ichigo against them all. You'll have to make it up to me when this is over." Said Zaraki, getting worked up and back on his feet from all the death and blood that took place right in his version of personal space. (His version is fighting distance meaning anywhere he can feel spiritual pressure)

"You'll get someone to fight soon. There is a big group coming our way ... hmm seams like lieutenant Abarai is making his way here too. I hope he does not do something too reckless like you boy." Byakuya said with a calm and cold face to Ichigo. But before Ichigo could reply, Renji arrived, kneeling to his captain.

"Captain I'm here. Sorry for the delay, I ran into some Quincies named bazz-b, but I was able to take care of him. Whats the plan sir?"

**End chapter**

Well I hope I caught any mistakes I made and you all can enjoy this revised chapter. I'll work on the second one, hopefully I can get it done right now.

R&amp;R PLEASE AND THANK YOU

Also thank you very much Sweetheart102! I know I am illiterate as fck but you still helped me on this you saved my ass and this story. Thank you and your name really suites you, specifically being so nice about my record braking mistake filled chapter. ? ﾟﾑﾍ? Also thanks you babymunkhcin


	2. Chapter 2 Plans

**Thanks again to Sweetheart2001 for fixing grammar! Thanks ****babymunkhcin for fixing the rest.**

**CHAPTER** **2:** **JUST LIKE** I **PLANED**

"When you say you took care of him, I hope you mean you killed him. Am correct in assuming this is what you meant to say?" asked Byakuya coldly.

"Yes sir, I hit him with my banki full force. **(His new bankai is like** **a** **furry coat, and the sleeves are his actual Zanpacuto that can extend and retract at will; same as manga's)** No way he sur-"

Cutting Renji off mid-word, Yhwach made a giant pillar of condensed spirit energy rise from a tower at the far end of the soul society. With a loud clap, just as the noise died down, Yhwach started to speak.

"Impressive substitute soul reaper, you have grown strong. I must say though, I am shocked you're back so soon. However, this changes nothing. In fact, I must thank you, **ICHIGO SHIBA KUROZAKI** with you coming here to save your friends. There is no one up there strong enough to stop me and my ... **SUCCESSOR** ... **URYYU ISHID****A...** from exacting our revenge on all you lowly, poor, excuses for soul reapers. So enjoy these last 6 days I give you."

With that, he and Uryyu started to rise in to the pillar of spirit energy as he spoke again.

"Ichigo, I thank you because when you came down, you opened the gate to the soul palace. And once it is open, it cannot close for three hours, thirty-three minutes, and thirty-three seconds. And from my count, it has been three hours and twenty-seven minutes. You will not stop me, and you cannot enter the soul palace from here without a soul canon specially made for it."

He looked down on the Quincies that are now surrounding the soul reapers that could still fight. He shook his head in disappointment.

"I am disappointed in you my **PAWNS,** you served well up to this point but I expected more from you. At this point, I expected you all to be stacking on the corpses of all the soul reapers here, but no matter. They cannot stop me now. For your failure, I am done with you all. I will no longer lend you any of my power so hurry up and **DIE** if you still wish to please me. If you still chose to disappoint me by trying to escape with your lives, I warn you, I will have the power I lent you in three days' time. And when I take it back, you will die. Either way you will die, so at least die with pride and take as many soul reapers with you as you can."

With that, he and Uryyu where gone, as if they were never there in the first place.

**BACK WITH ICHIGO AND THE REST**

Everyone was in a state of shock at what was said, all but one. That person looked angry, and by angry, I mean super Sayon Gohon when he was fighting perfect cell. Yeah, that angry. His spiritual pressure went haywire for 10 seconds, and then it disappeared just like when he fought Aizen. The first person that noticed was Byakuya, but the first to speak was Rukia.

**"ICHIGO!** Wait don't go by yourself! Let us help you. This in not only your battle, it's all of-"

She was looking off in the direction where Uryyu and Yhwach entered the soul palace. She was looking for Ichigo with a look that said she was sure he took off faster than even she could see. In her mind he had already made it to the palace just before the gate closed. She thought Ichigo spiritual pressure was gone just like Uryyu and Yhwach because they left the soul society and entered the royal dimension. Her train of thought was cut off by Byakuya.

"Rukia he is still behind you." Byakuya had a look that was rare for him, this look was a fusion of great hope and even greater shame. "Rukia, do you remember when Ichigo gave up his powers in return for temporarily becoming a transcending being?"

"Yes brother I remember, but this can't be. He still looks normal; nothing like Tensa Zangetsu at all."

"Yes you are right he looks normal... I believe his spiritual pressure's muscle memory remembers that huge power and it's been rebuilding its self to permanently stay at that level."

While he said this he thought to himself,

'I can't believe this mere human is this strong. When he dies and gets real time to grow, he will make a great captain. He could already be one, but there is no way any of us could ask that of him. We've already taken so much of his life from him, we forced him to save Rukia and unmask Aizen. Then he helped with the bounds followed by the mod souls, then he went to hell for my sister. He helped the squad ten captain, Toshiro cleared his name, saved RukIa again, helped me restore the Kuchiki clan's honor, gave up his powers to save us all, and finally forgave us for using him as bait for the full bringers. We never asked him to do all this (sept for the XqutIon thing) but we are just as much to blame as he is, for we didn't even stop him, and then we bring him back in this world only for him to become our only chance at survival.'

While they talked, Ichigo could hear nothing, he was just replaying Yhwach's speech in his head over and over again.

The Quincies all shared the same expression as Ichigo. They were all visibly angry, but for some reason, Ichigo looked angrier than the Quincies. It was the Quincies that were just betrayed. It was the Quincies that where just thrown away like a used tissue. It was them that were abandoned like unwanted children and in fact, that is how most of them felt. Still Ichigo looked like he was hurt the most. He looked like he did when he realised he was too weak to save his mother. He looked like he did when he was sent back home from the soul palace and found out his mother's history, like when they took Rukia to be executed for saving him. Like he did when Aizen took Orihime and the soul society declared her a traitor and refused to help get her back.

**"URYYUUUUU!** You son of a **BITCH!** How could you join the man responsible for our own mothers' death? The man that killed off his own loyal subjects to get stronger, and just now abandoned his loyal soldiers? How could you? **YOU FUCKING IDIOT ISHIDA! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU BOTH TOGETHER!"**

Thats it so far hope i get next chapters back soon now only story not advancing is S,W,A, wants you i need a betta for that one some one that is familiar with bleach and would not mind possible lemons pm me of you want to beta it or know some one who can and will do a good job ty R&amp;R

No not rest and relax, read and review! Lol


	3. Chapter 3 transcending inner world

Hi again as u know I don't own blach. I wish I did every arc Ichigo would have one or two girlfriends.

I was going to make this chapter about Rangiku and Toshiro but decided that can wait till the next chapter so I did half and half. Half telling where Rangiku and Toshiro where and what they know half Ichigo first time in his new inner world. And has no clue why it changed its up to the real Zangetsu and old man Zangetsu to teach him how to take advantage of his special new inner world.

**"Real Zangetsu" talk 'real Zangetsu' thinks**

", Quincy Zangetsu," talk ', Quincy Zangetsu,' thinks

"People" talk 'people' think

**CHAPTER** 3: **THE INNER WORLD OF** **A** **TRANSCENDING BEING**

Just as Uryyu and Yhwach the king of the Quincy disappeared in to the soul palace Rangiku and Toshiro where behind a wall about 7 yards away from Ichigo. They arrived right after Renji but since they were not noticed over Ichigo haywire spiritual pressure they chose to remain hidden. They did to gain the element of surprise while the rest distracted the Quincies.

This all changed when the name registered in there head. They shared a look that only they could decipher.

'Did he just call Ichigo by my old captains family name' Rangiku was not as deductive as Toshiro so she asked the question her new captain and longtime friend and herself where both pondering in their mind.

"Captain did he just call Ichigo a-"

He cut her off before she could finish. "Yes it would appear as though kurosaki Ichigo and our old captain share the same blood line, he must be a descendent of a Shiba that was banished long ago." Said Toshiro but he was actually thinking this

'First he looks identical to kiaen shiba, excluding his hair of course... although if I didn't know him I would say he bleached his hair.' Second he gets soul reaper powers even though Byakuya made it impossible for him to keep Rukias power, this explains how he got soul reaper powers of his own.' He looked at Ichigo as if he was in a trans. 'Then his Zanpacuto name is Zan... getsu, like isshins engetsu. Then finally his getsuga tensho is just like isshins, and not to mention the banished shibas are killed.'

"Maybe or our captain never died he just ran away with some new found love like a romance books he tried to keep hind."

**With Ichigo at the same time as Rangiku and Toshiro are talking.**

Ichigo was on his feet not moving at all soon the world around him was gone he now found himself in a strange place. He was in a glass room a small one. He tried to look out and see where he now found himself but the glare from the sun made everything blurry with a gold and orange hue.

**"King welcome to our new home."** Said the real Zangetsu

", Ichigo focus this is your inner world now, the glare is nothing but an outer world distraction,"

**"He's right king get your head out of your ass already,** **you** **need to learn how to best make use of this new inner world it's** **a** **special type of inner world by the way"**

"What are you talking about Zangetsu and old man Zangetsu?" He started to concentrate like he was told and shore enough the glare went away and so did his breath.

"Wow where am I; this place is huge."

", This is what happens to one's inner world when he attains a permanent level of transcendent,"

The glass room Ichigo was in turned out to be an all glass elevator that almost as if by magic clung to the outside of a giant skyscraper which was at the center of the all the buildings. The tops of the buildings closest to the center passed the clouds and went on farther than the eye can see.

Ichigo was looking out the glass elevator and could see he was moving up in an extraordinary speed. When he got to cloud level though he stopped going up as if he reached a peak.

"Why did we stop? From what I can see, this goes up way farther than this. You old man, what do you think of this?"

",We don't have to think about this Ichigo it is our home after all is it not.," Said old man Zangetsu then waved at the real Zangetsu as if to tell him to explain it to Ichigo.

**"Listen up king and try and keep up."** Receiving a nod from Ichigo signaling him to keep going

**"The first time this world transcended it changed too but the level of your powers where not enough to maintain its self so it turned in to** **a** **completely flooded Karakura town and the strain itself is what caused your powers to evaporate-."**

", the reason our power where lost is because we forced the power in to u all at once (picture blowing air in a balloon until it explodes) not giving your soul time to adjust."

"Cut to the point already will you, in case you forgot I am surrounded out there." Yelled Ichigo not one for long explanations. He shot them both a glare and then looked out the glass elevator.

The two spirits looks at each other and sighed.

**"Old man** **you** **explain it to our** **idiot please"** said Zangetsu. **'God why is my king so slow or is it that** **I just can't explain simple Zanpakuto world functions and stages.'**

",Shore.," he turned to Ichigo and put his hand on a dark square tile next to the elevators door and 3 buttons in a triangle shape on its side one point aimed up one down an last pointed to the door. One signaled for the doors to open one made the elevator go up and the last one made it go down.

", Ichigo this world is much like the presipis where you attained the final getsuga tensho time here moves normal for us when we are in no rush or want to kill some time but if like now you are in battle and come in here time seams to stop in the outside you can spend a maximum of one month in this state before you need to replenish your spiritual pressure.,"

Zangetsu cut old man off to explain the towers

**"All the towers** **you see are connected to this one this one is the highest practically goes on for as long as** **you** **can become stronger the higher** **you** **can make the elevator go the stronger we become."**

",Every floor is something you fear and must overcome it in order to advance higher in the tower every level differs in the number of floors you advance the more floors you ascend the more spiritual pressure your mind body and soul will be able to handle.,"

**"Right now you are barely transcending by two floors so let's go already** **I want to see how many floors you can advance your first time trying."** Said the real Zangetsu (witch since being egnolige as the real Zangetsu has been less douche bag and more class clown)

"So basically the other towers are like a power plant that connect to this tower which controls the amount of spiritual pressure I can use, so when the elevator stops I have to go in the tower and win to go up right?" "Then what are we waiting for this is the first stop"

**"Wait king this is the first stop but we will not help you"**

", We have to stop you this is the first floor your fear of losing us again,"

**"One last thing if we can't stop you here at least heed this king. Once you pass the fog of the clouds-"**

",You can't lose we don't know what will happen you could just go down a level, you could be sent back, go in to a coma or even die but you can exit any time you want so long as you are in this room.,"

"I see well in that case we will just do the first level at least until I get to the soul palace"

With that the three entered the first sealed floor this place looked like the same cave hat-n-clogs trained me to go save RukIa just like the cave he learned banki in and had other memorable moments. " this is a good battle field lets go" all three started to blur around the cave like room the battle was just like the battle when he learned final getsuga tensho but harder now that he was fighting both Zangetsu

End chapter


	4. Chapter 4 its been a while

This is the 4th chapter but it takes place as the Quincy fight the soul reapers. So no one is around to see this terrible alliance that has been kept hidden from the start.

**CHAPTER 4: Its been a while **

During all the commotion taking the soul society completely of gared, well all but the senior members of the gati 13, and two other men. The two men that no one would believe to be allies, and thats how this genius liked it to be everyone in the dark but him. Even when he was being nice or helping you a strong argument could be made that he was in fact doing you more harm then good.

This man made his was to squad one barracks glad that the monster zaraki and an even creepier captain that passes as the most pacifist captains ever Unahana Retsu. Free to make his was deep under the 1st squads barracks. He finaly got to his goal but was shocked to see the giant doors made of sekiseki stone had bin blown inwards and even more shocked to see Aizen still in his bondage minus the mouth gag.

"So he came to see you after all old friend"

"Yes this is going exceptionally well even if it was all your plan i can honestly say i couldn't have came up with this on my own" replied a surprisingly call Aizen. And why should he not be call it was all part of the plan after all

The man dismissed the smart remark that could barely pass as a compliment. "I must say though i did not expect them to restore his powers much less that they are still groung with in that pain in the ass shiba boy. I suggested they give him his powers back for helping end the war to play my part but that lucky shit strained boy doesn't seem to know when to let the fat lady sing"...

"If you think about it though this night help us in the end we can sit back and let them kill each other and then we can just march up to the soul king with no problems" stated a now shockingly calmer kisuke when moments b4 he was cussing at his supposedly beloved student.

Aizen fought back the laughter that was fighting to come out "It would seam as though you dont like your creation Lord Kisuke,... that is not very scientific of you." Said Aizen almost bursting in laughter but stiffened as a hand fell on his shoulder with no true force to it it was placed there as a reminder more than a threat

They talked about how perfect there plan with the first visoreds when and how they had completely fooled everyone then bragged about how obsessed they made the women that they chose to string alaong for the company

"It just sucks Yoruichi is more innocent and more noble than she let on for goods sake over 180 years with that wowmen and she refuses to sleep with me what a stupid bitch if it wasnt for that i would not have used her to mess with ichigo so much she is all bark and no bight, like that Ichigo says all the time a big teasing flirt"

Aizen burst out laughing unable to hold it any longer "If only you could see the things i did to my lieutenant she did anything i asked sorta like soifon and Yoruichi if i do say so my self"

Kisuke turned slightly implying he was ready to part ways

"Well what did that Quincy king tell you Aizen-san"

"He offered to brake me out of here and serve as one of his generals and crush the soul reapers with the exception of kurosaki"

"What else did he tell you Aizen i can be seen here you know the longer im here the stranger it would seam" he lied knowing everyone was to busy to give his absence much thought.

"He said that ichigo SHIBA kurosaki will be dealt with soon and not to lay a hand on him no matter what."

"Hum thats strange like us he knows that kid would give him a harder time then most even the old man was cut down by him" said Kisuke stpping towards the doors then paused looking back over his soulder." Why are u still sitting there couldn't you tell when i broke the seals, last i heard huego mundo was over run by Quincy... now be a good minion and gather the arrancars and espada thats left.

Both men falt a ping in there chest and looks at each other. The both felt it though there was no doubts about it that was Ichigo.

"I have to see what that was all about meet me here in 2 days at this time with what ever force you can may find"

"Yes my Lord" Aizen said bowing his head slightly in a flash there when both gone leaving the empty room and making there way to there destinations.

**In the same room that seamed to be empty **

From the shadows a small blured black blob started to enlarge almost as if it was growing out or the soil like a plant. The body seemed to blend in with the darkness sept for a grin revealing pearly wite even teeth.

The dark figure disappeared in the bling of an eye.

'I have to find a way to accompany ich- er a kurosaki san to the soul palace where i might be able to warn him maybe even get his trust back, after i tell him he might never want to see me again or even kill me' She shudderd at the thought but she had made up her mind though she heared what they talked about how they talked they have been playing everyone and for Yoruichi it really hurt she cared for kisuke ever since they where kids they grow up together, she left her darling baby sitter and niece she left it all for him and all he wanted was sex she was glad that even though she acted like a perverted rude and distant women she always heald on to her noble pride and waited and then it hit her "this is going to be exactly how he will feel oh ichigo i am so sorry this to you to" she said aloud making her way to where she last felt him.

She paused for a bit and inhaled deeply and let out a long sigh she put on her best smile then turned an her heals

"I really need to put a bell on you dont i" Yoruichi said emotionless

"Why do u look like this lady Yoruichi" Soifon asked with a rear hint of emotion witch was not the normal anger and irritation she normaly would let out.

"We can talk on the way" Yoruichi said almost whispering the words "this is as much your business as it is mine or Ichigos"

They made there way and Yoruichi told soifon everything

End chapter hope you liked it.

**Im back just moved to California and have much less time this chapter hasnt been beta yet sorry cor that if anyone has the time message me if u can beta this for me ty **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ** I wish i owned it but sadly i dont own bleach.

Chapter 5: YOUNG LORD SHIBA

Ichigo was in his inner world for 3 days at least it was 3 days for him. 'Damn this presipis type inner world is grate nothing has happened yet'.

"ICHIGO! does the name isshin mean anything to you?" Demanded an angry and hurt Toshiro.

"We can talk later Toshiro i know you miss my father but he had a good reason"

"Father?, very well lord Shiba lets finish them already" said Toshiro. He felt he should have been upset but in fact he was revealed his only real father figure was alive. He still wanted answers but he couldn't worry about that now.

Rangiku on the other hand was frozen in place trying to forget. She was trying to forget the way she saw Ichigo in the few years they knew each other. She new exactly why she looked at him the way she did but back then it would have been alright to want him when he was just a normal (well as close to normal as ichigo can get) soul reaper like her not strength wise but in social standards they where equals, at least to her and his friends but there where still people that saw him only as a human boy or even a hollow.

'Damn i cant do it he is just to good to not fall for he is so modest and nothing like all the pervs around her, and that run in with him.' She could not forget that it was the moment she forgot about gin being gone and then realised the feelings slowly building for the selfless young man. She coould care less of bis new status she needed him

**Flash back to when ichigo got his powers back and spent some time at the training in the soul society **

Ichigo was relaxing in the hot springs after a hard day of two on one training he went through against Yoruichi and soifon. They had beat each other all morning and half the the afternoon. They invited him to join them in the springs but he wanted to be alone not in the mood to deal with the teasing and death threats at once. In stead he chose to wait for them to leave b4 getting undressed. He leaned his back on a boulder so he could take in the training grounds.

'Ah this feels grate', he thought oblivious to the busty soul reaper on the other side of the giant boulder that blocked each other

Rangiku slid her uniform off her shoulders and let it hit the ground 'God this is grate i have to make this up to lady Yoruichi' she never knew this place was here. 'And she said it was a secret hid out now I knew why there is no way ill tell anyone about this place.

Rangiku gracefully leapt from the circle her vacant robe left on the ground and lightly landed on the boulder with her eyes closed she jumped feet first straight down the front of the boulder that was a foot taller than her.

"WHAT THE FUCK YORUICHI GET THE FUCK OFF ME I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ichigo yelled with both hands on his eyes and his head facing away from her.

Rangiku jumped of of Ichigos lap as she felt his semi hard thing on her ass. Facing him now a slight grin crossed her face as she realized his hands where both on his face not wanting to be a perv just not registering that he was exposed in the clear heated water. She liked what she saw and she started to talk.

"Hey im not Yoruichi you know " she said in a nonchalant way.

Catching Ichigo of guard he split his fingers and turned to face the person braking his focus. "Oh hey Rangiku."

He waved a hand at her then he clasped that his crotch was exposed were it not for the hot steam you would have actually seen him and her blush. "What fuck howd you find this place" swinging his head aroud realising she was nude and not covering up it didnt bug him as much as when Yoruichi does that to him but he still didnt want to take advantage of the situation at hand.

"That dam cat told me that it would be empty by now, just relax im not going to rape you and i know your no perv so no one has to leave"

"Well fine but i swear if you and Yoruichi are up to something ill-"

"I said relax ichigo its just a bit of skin such a gentleman" she told him calmly

That sat well with him she didnt come on to him or teas him it was nice to enjoy him slef without feer of being toyed with.

"Yea its ok can i ask you something though"

She tought for a while but couldn't find an issue talking with him.

"You can ask but it doesn't mean ill answers" she said with a slight giggle

"How is everything, you know with him being gone for good now"

There was a minute of silence. "Well im healthy and little Toshiro is safe now but at times i cant stop blaming my self for him trying to kill Aizen on his own for me,... oh its my fault i know it and now hes dead" she started to weep in to her palms and shivered when she felt a tender energy in the air then arms around her.

"Its not your falt Rangiku it was his own, aizen and my own i was scared of aizen and myself, had i not hesitated it would have not dragged to the point it did im sorry Rangiku"

She looked in his eyes and got lost in there depth then she stole a kiss they both give in for a while and then broke the kiss

"Im sorry kurosaki san it just happened i couldnt stop it" she looked down at the water with a blush wanting to hide her face.

"Its ok im at falt to i coulnt help but try to comfort you i hate to see a women cry not if i can help it but this wasnt the place for me to hug you like that. I know how you must feel losing someone close to you"

They didnt do much or ever spoke of it but she couldn't forget that and she some times could swear he was watching her when he thought she couldn't see and she found her self doing the same

**End flash back**

"Guess this leaves you and me. Just tell me why are you still fighting for a man that told you he was done with all of you and ordered you all to die so he can be stronger?"

"I am not fighting for him the fact is youur a Soul Reaper im a Quincy, its only natural we try and kill each other" He smiled and charged at Ichigo pointing his hand at him. "Enough talk now die SOUL REAPER"

BazzB's out stretched hand shot out a big ball of flaming spiritual pressure to fast for ichigo to get out of the way he was engulfed in a ball of fire.

"Thats it the grate war potential number one cant even handle my 5 finger death punch now where is that spike red head he was more fun than this"

He was about to walk away but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder which pulled him in to the flames then threw him in to the sky.

"THAT WAS A NICE ATTACK FORCING ME TO USE MY MASK LIKE THIS WELL ITS OUT NOW... ichigo looked down at the floor in shame ... IF THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT THEN ILL KILL YOU."

ichigo jumped in to the sky and had a few seconds of hang time then he dove right at bazzb giving him the same speach ulquiorra had once given him.

"MEH TOLD YOU NOT TO BLINK OR ULL MISS IT." He waved a hand in front of his face and tha mask was gone.

'How the hell am i going to get back to the soul palace'. He was thinking of any way he could get up there.

Then Yoruichi landed next to him

"Ichigo lets go we have to get to kisuke at the 12th division barracks where the soulcanon is"

"Right Yoruichi lets go" said ichigo not bothering to ask for details he just new if kisuke is involved he would get to the soul palace they flash stepped away and Rangiku couldn't help but fallow them.

...

Thats it for now next one will be out soon Ive been getting good ideas for this story and when one hits me i wright it down fast. So some times ill update fast others i may take a while but never to long i know how it sucks to wait for an update i just hope my updates are ok


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Why are you here**

"Speed it up back there, that is if you really want to come with us" said ichigo

With Yoruichi right next to him she she looked at Ichigo puzzled about why he said that

"How did you know i was following you" came Rangikus voice from behind them forcing the puzzle together for Yoruichi

"My zanpacuto taught me how to sense the presence of people i hold close to me anywhere they are so i can protect them better" he said looking at her with a silly face and scratching the back of his head then chuckled a bit.

"Can you feel me to" Yoruichi asked flirting knowing it would get to Ichigo

"I wish i couldn't" Ichigo shot back in his attempt to get at her witch worked.

"Oh well thats no fun, where are we going anyways?" Asked Rangiku with a smile caused by Ichigo implying she was special to him even tho he did imply there was others he cared for.

"Kisuke told me to get Ichigo and bring him to squad 12 barracks to send him to the soul palace" Yoruichi explained to them how they would be sent there, tho she did not tell them about her discovery. "I think we can all go at least i hope"

When they got to the barracks kisuke was waiting along with isshin kukkaku and gonju. Isshin had just told them everything and started to shake when he saw Rangiku with his son both looking dead at him. Rangiku made the first move and ran up to him then whacked him on the head with a closed hammer fist.

"What the fuck" she yelled at him. "Where the hell have you been we thought you died, Toshiro was a wreck for 13 years when you went missing you ass hole" still yelling she hit him over the head again stomping on his foot first to make him drop his gard and lower down head giveing her the opening.

"What are you doing here" Ichigo asked his father.

Isshin was hoping on one foot holding his head with one hand and his foot in another he explained everything to them. While kisuke made preparations to send ichigo up to the spul palace.

"Ay kisuke there coming with me"Ichigo said pointing at Rangiku and Yoruichi "dad i think you need to go see Toshiro and i dont mean maybe i mean you need to go now or i can help fly there with a nice good luck kick Karin taught me only ill use full force on you."

"I was gonna go see him anyways, man some time i feel like you dont trust me and think im your child you need to protect me your own father. " said isshin sarcastically with a childish grin.

"You are a child" said Rangiku Ichigo and kukkaku at the same time shaming Isshin making him leave with his head downd and a cloud of rain over his head.

With Isshin gone kisukes finished with the canon ready to send them off to the soul palace he told them he would join them in 4 days. Then he brought in orihime and told them they would need her with them to heal them if anything bad where to happen up there. They agreed to take her and you get the seen from the manga (dam perverted kisuke and lucky Yoruichi putting her hands in her bosom like that lol)

"Wait if Orihime is coming where is chad shouldn't he come to" said Ichigo

"I cant go," came a voice for the corner of the room "besides whos going to watch your dad and gonju while your gone" said chad

To that Gonju started jumping around chad yelling and asking what he was trying to say

"Yea thanks chad i forget how immature they can be, i only hope its not hereditary or somethin grow in to or worse an old family curse." Said Ichigo mockingly.

With that they vanished (like the new star trek movie transporter this canon works a few times) when they left chad asked Kisuke to talk alone so they walked in to a vacant office.

"This isnt working Kisuke the gigi you made me is starting to let hollow body show more not only does my chest and neck turn back in to my normal self so does my left leg now, i thought you said it was fine to use my powers in this crap, what if Ichigo catches me like that he will know somethings up"

"Relax you wont have to stay in there much longer in 3 days we can finally finish what we started you'll just have to take out orihime think you can do that?"

"Oh yes I've wanted to taste her for a while. Ill be glad to in the mean time i will be in heco mundo" said chad opening a gargantuan.

When he got to heco mundo he met up with Azen

"Are you ready to return to the soul society"

"Not quite i still need to find Jaegerjaques and Tia then we will be ready"

"Ill look for Tia you find Jaegerjaques he might be in the menos forest so start there" said chad now in his hollow body it looks like a comic book suit with a helmet his left arm was black and red like his arm gets when he uses his powers then his chest white with a hollow hole in the center his left leg was white and red like his right arm gets then his right leg was black and red his head was also black with red horns coming from the back of his head over the top down the forhead a bit curving back up at an angle that made them look like bull horns.

The next day he found Tia in the basement of las noches chained to the wall with cuts and bruises but still awake.

"Brother its you get out of her bfor they come back please go its not safe"

"Its ok the Quincy are in the soul society they cant hurt to any more your safe" said chad starting to brake the chains

"No you idiot the Quincy didnt do this to me it was-" Tia was cut off by the sound of the door opening and clapping

"You found her congratulations now you will die together, did you think we would just let you leave us this easy"

"What are you doing here Kisuke why is she chained up answer me" yelled chad charging up his white arm

"You know what i am doing here and you know exactly why she is like that. Did you think i that i would just let you leave after you saw so much"

"Just let us go we wont come back or tell anyone we just want out alre-"

"Sorry i cant do that " said Kisuke flash stepping to place a hand on chads chest and another on Tia neck. "I trust you are in no rush to leave me any time so." He whispered in Tia's ear breaking the chains binding her.


End file.
